Mi Padre Hades
by Ratchet and clank fan
Summary: Hades no esta satisfecho así que decide adoptar a Percy llevándolo a su reino. Después de tantos años de vivir en el Inframundo, Zeus enojado con Hades, manda a Percy a el mundo de los vivos. Percy tiene los poderes de Hades al igual que Poseidón.
1. Encuentro

Mi padre Hades

Resumen: Hades no esta satisfecho así que decide adoptar a Percy llevándolo a su reino. Después de tantos años de vivir en el Inframundo, Zeus enojado con Hades, manda a Percy a el mundo de los vivos. **Percy tiene los poderes de Hades al igual que Poseidón. (Tiene spoilers del ladrón del rayo, solo que Thalia es la que lo encuentra con la ayuda de Percy)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hades estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque de Nueva York, quería salir de Los Angeles por un rato ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaba en el Inframundo, o sea era raro ver al dios de la muerte paseándose a estas horas de la noche en Nueva york, cuando tiene que quedarse en el Inframundo. Pero eso no le importaba, total él era un dios y uno de los más poderosos. Pueda que Zeus sea el rey pero eso no quiere decir de que el tenga que decidir su libertad.

-Hmp.-Exclamó.-Solo por ser así me toca el inframundo, mientras Poseidón el océano…

Suspiró, ¿Por qué todo lo malo le toca a él? ¿Se lo merecía? O ¿Es por qué es diferente a los demás dioses? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, debería de dejar de pensar en esa manera.

-Patético.-Murmuró.-No soy feliz a pesar de que tengo a Perséfone, estoy insatisfecho…

Pensó en tener un hijo, pero conociendo a Zeus no lo dejaría y terminaría matando a su hijo. Frunció los labios en descontento al no gustarle la idea de Zeus matar a su hijo y después reinar sobre él. Pero, ¿Qué tal si en vez de tener un hijo, adoptar uno y hacerlo su hijo con sus poderes? Así lo convertiría en el príncipe de el inframundo. Sonrió satisfecho al gustarle la idea….

-¿Y por qué no?-Se preguntó.-Así Zeus no se enojaría **tanto** conmigo….

Pero ese hijo tiene que ser un semidiós ya que los humanos son más débiles, tendrá que ser uno fuerte y claro algo parecido a él, y si no es así entonces Hades vera que hacer.

-Bien, hora de hacer una búsqueda….

Y al decir eso, las sombras lo transportaron, apareció en un lugar lleno de edificios, típico de los humanos con aficiones exageradas, solo que esta parte era más de clase baja, los edificios no estaban en buen estado; eran apartamentos viejos y con pintura desgastada. Pero lo extraño era que hades percibía un aura poderosa como la de un dios, solo que era un poco más débil, con curiosidad siguió el poder del aura hacía un apartamento de color rojo como los demás, solo que era más pequeño. El aura provenía de el segundo piso (Según Hades) y con las sombras, entro al apartamento.

-¿Por qué una aura así estuviera en este lugar?

El lugar era pequeño, las paredes eran de color blanco y llevaban cuadros de pintura, habían fotos de una señora de ojos verdes y de cabello chocolate oscuro y a su lado tenía en sus manos un niño como de cinco años con ojos azules y tenía el cabello negro. Hades achico sus ojos al verlo, se parecía a su hermano Poseidón.

-¿Con qué el rompió el juramento?-Hades se dijo.-Era de esperarse.

Suspirando, fue a la habitación que se encontraba a la mano izquierda, abriéndola con cuidado y entrando en un pequeño cuarto de color azul y una cama donde se encontraba un pequeño bulto cubierto en sabanas blancas. Se fue acercando más y más hasta que quedo al frente de la cama, se podía escuchar la respiración lenta pero saludable del niño.

-¿Con qué eres un hijo de Poseidón eh?-Hades murmuró.-Puedes serme útil…

Entonces un pequeño sonido proveniente de él, se estaba despertando.

-Hora de conocer a tu padre.-hades dijo.

Sus pequeños ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, y se fue levantando hasta quedar sentado. Cuando se volteo donde Hades estaba con una mirada confundida y dijo:

-¿Quién eres?

Hades sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Hades dios del inframundo y de los muertos.-Se introdujo.-Y tu niño vendrás conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundido.-¿Qué hice?

Hades suspiró, por alguna razón el tiene que ser más especifico y explicarle la razón de porque se lo llevara pero si lo hace tal vez no querrá ir.

-Porque…-Hades continuó.-Eres un semidiós…

-¿Semidiós?

Hades se mordió el labio, bien ya le dijo que era un semidiós o sea que ya está avanzando un poco.

-Sí, eres un hijo de Poseidón.-Hades explicó.

-¿Y por qué no viene?

Hades rodó sus ojos.

-Zeus prohibió que los dioses visiten a sus hijos.-Hades explicó.-Por lo tanto, no puede visitarte o vivir contigo pero yo si.

-No lo sé….-El niño murmuró.-He oído que el Inframundo es horrible…

Si el niño tenía razón, el Inframundo era un lugar horrible lleno de muertos y espíritus. Es fácil entrar pero difícil de salir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi mamá me lo dijo….

¿Esa mortal no tiene nada que hacer ah? Cuando muera, Hades se asegurara de que no se escape del inframundo, seguramente esa mortal pueda ver contra la niebla.

-Te acostumbraras, créeme.-Hades convenció.-Lo hago por tu propio bien, nadie podrá lastimarte.

-Bueno…

-Antes de irnos…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hades lo miró a los ojos.

-Me llamó Percy Jackson…

Hades sonrió, feliz de saber el nombre del niño.

-Bueno, vámonos.-Hades.-Cuando lleguemos te convertiras en el hijo del Inframundo.

Sombras aparecieron del suelo hasta cubrirlos, Percy se aferró a la mano de tío ahora padre.

-Bueno llegamos….

* * *

Me gusta la idea de que Percy sea un hijo de Hades y de Poseidón, y como los dos son mis dos dioses griegos favoritos decidí hacer Percy ser hijo de los dos.

Thalia, Luke, Annabeth y Grover aparecerán en la historia pero no habrá romance ya que estoy cansada de eso, quiero hacer algo diferente….¡no se enojen!


	2. Inframundo

**Capitulo 2**

**Inframundo **

Las sombras los teles transportaron hacía un lugar oscuro, con lava y lleno de espíritus, algunas formaban fila para ir a un lugar que decía "Muerte rápida" y la otra "Muerte Lenta" Hades guió a Percy pasando por el campo de Elíseos y por el prado de Asfódelo, al ver el lugar Percy tragó saliva al escuchar los gritos; Eran como si estuvieran llenos de dolor. Acudiendo su cabeza trato de ignorarlos. Después de caminar afuera del campo de Asfódelo, un perro negro de tres cabeza estaba amarrado con una soga y se veía como los espíritus pasaban debajo de el perro sin problemas.

-Ese es Cerbero, el perro guardián del Inframundo.-Hades explicó.-Su trabajo es cuidar que ninguno pueda salir del Inframundo….

Percy abrió su boca como una pequeña "O" es la primera vez que ve un lugar así y un perro de tres cabezas. Se volteo adonde Hades que estaba tranquilo como si este lugar no era la más cosa, Es un milagro que Hades no se ha vuelto loco…bueno aún no se sabe.

-Y a tú izquierda podrás ver el palacio del juicio.

-¿Qué es el palacio del juicio?-Percy preguntó confundido.

Hades sonrió para si mismo, tendrá que enseñarle los caminos de su reino para así no perderse.

-El palacio del juicio es donde los espíritus son juzgados.-Hades explicó.-Es ahí donde se decide donde irán.

-Si yo muero…¿tendré que ir a ese lugar?

Hades se mordió el labio al escuchar la palabra "muerte" y al escuchar la voz del pequeño…. estaba llena de tristeza.

-No, te quedarás conmigo.-Hades dijo.-Para siempre, hijo.

-¡Qué bien!

Sintió felicidad cuando escuchó la felicidad en la voz de su hijo, nadie se alegraba cuando se quedaban con él, todo el mundo pensaba de que Hades era el Dios más temible y más peligroso y por eso nadie ponía templo a Hades, cabina en el campamento Mestizo y en el Olimpo, solo porque es el dios del Inframundo. Pero las cosas serán diferentes con Percy.

-Y bueno este es tu nuevo hogar.-Hades dijo señalando un castillo negro con antorchas, era demasiado grande y ahí cabían muchas personas. Sobresalía mucho del inframundo.

Percy miró asombrado el palacio, pasaron por algunos espíritus que estaban encapuchados y en sus manos llevaban velas prendidas.

-¿Qué son?-Percy preguntó

-Fantasmas.-Hades respondió.-Han sido malas personas en vida y su castigo será caminar con pena hasta que se arrepientan.

-Oh

Hades no dijo nada

* * *

La luz del sol iluminó Nueva York, los carros pasaban tocando las bocinas y las personas caminaban tranquilamente. Sally despertó, cuando decidió de levantarse completamente se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y despertar a su hijo, ya que hoy irían Montauk. Cuando estuvo lista sintió algo extraño como si ella estuviera sola sin su hijo, suspirando se fue hacía el cuarto de su hijo y al abrirlo soltó un pequeño grito, su hijo no se encontraba en su cama solo las sabanas tiradas y almohadas tiradas en el suelo, a lado de la cama se encontraba en el suelo una marca negra de cenizas en el suelo, sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando no vio a Percy.

-Per…Percy.-Sally tartamudeó.

Sally no sabía que hacer en ese instante, Percy se había ido, tal vez se había escapado ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hizo mal? Si ella lo amaba con toda su vida, pero esa mancha en el suelo le dijo de que no se había escapado se lo habían llevado. Debe de ser un Dios; Si un Dios, no pudo ser Poseidón ya que no puede cuidarlo, Zeus tampoco….

-Tendré que decírselo a Poseidón…-Dijo dejando caer las lágrimas.

Corriendo, agarró su abrigo y salió a buscar su carro, prendiéndolo avanzó a toda velocidad sin importar que sea peligroso tenía que encontrar a Percy. Pasó rápidamente la salida de Manhattan y llegó a la playa, después aparcó su carro y se bajo.

-Hay demasiadas personas…

No podía llamar la atención de ellos, así que se fue alejando de las personas hasta llegar un lugar solitario donde solo habían pájaros y algunos árboles. Se quitó sus zapatos y metiendo sus pies. Gritó:

-**¡POSEIDÓN!**

El mar seguía tranquilo y Poseidón no había aparecido eso hizo a Sally preocupar más. Si Poseidón no venía no había forma de encontrar a Percy.

-¡**POSEIDOÓN!**

Entonces entre las aguas apareció un señor que al parecer no había alcanzado los 30 años, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules. Miraba a Sally confundido.

-¿Sabes que si Zeus se entera de que me estás hablando me meterás en problemas?-Poseidón avisó.

Sally rodó sus ojos ya estaba cansada de eso.

-No me importa.-Sally soltó.-Tu hijo se lo han llevado, no era ningún ladrón ya que no dejan manchas negras en el suelo.

En los ojos de Poseidón se podía ver furia y preocupación, el mar se puso oscuro como si fuera de noche y las olas crecían. Poseidón no decía nada y eso puso Sally preocupada.

-Muéstrame su cuarto.-Poseidón contestó fríamente.

Sally tragó saliva y llevo a el Dios del mar hacía su apartamento. Entraron y Poseidón fue el primero en llegar a la habitación seguido por Sally.

-Cuando…desperté no estaba en su cama…

-¿Qué estaba haciendo mi hijo?-Poseidón preguntó

Sally tragó saliva.

-Bueno, yo estaba cocinando y Percy estaba en la sala jugando.-Sally contó.-Todo estaba bien hasta hoy…

-Percy…-Poseidón murmuró tristemente.-Mi hijo…

* * *

-¿Me puedes decir que hace ese niño aquí?-Perséfone demandó.

-No le hables así.-Hades dijo defendiéndolo.

La mujer de cabellos chocolate y ojos verdes miraba a Percy con una mirada fulminante, Percy se aferró más a Hades y al ver la reacción del niño, Hades puso su mano en la cabeza de Percy.

-No lo quiero aquí.-Perséfone soltó.-Sácalo de aquí de inmediato.

-¡Tú no me das ordenes a mi!-Hades gritó.-¡El se quedara aquí y punto!

-¿Cómo lo vas a cuidar?-Perséfone preguntó.-Zeus dijo que ningún Dios debe de tener un hijo.

Hades bufó, ¿Cómo se atreve ella hablar de Zeus? ¿Quién se cree que es? Y ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a su hijo?!

-¡Se quedará!-Hades afirmó.-No me importa lo que diga Zeus, se quedará…

Perséfone se retiró de la entrada del palacio con rabia y cerró la puerta de su habitación fuertemente. Hades suspiró guiando a Percy hacía su habitación la cual tenía una cama blanca con sabanas de color negro, había un pequeño escritorio y una ventana que mostraba el paisaje del inframundo.

-Duerme bien. –Hades dijo.

Percy sonrió, cerrando sus ojos durmió tranquilamente esperando el otro día.

Hades suspiró, ¿Será buena idea? ¿Tener un hijo de Poseidón en su reino? Sintió ganas de arrepentirse pero…lo pasado es lo pasado ya no se puede hacer nada. Además si pudiera, seguramente Zeus lo encontraría. Y todo se iría al suelo.

-Ya él es un hijo del inframundo. –Se dijo sonriendo

No hizo más nada que regresar a su trono, Perséfone si va mañana al Olimpo, y eso lo dejo aliviado. Pasaría más tiempo con Percy…

-Señor. –La furia que se hacía llamar la Sra. Dods apareció al frente de él. –Sobre el niño…

Hades la miró con su gento de siempre: Serio y frió. La furia lo miraba seriamente. Si ella se viene a quejar, Hades la llevaría al campo de la tortura por 123 años más.

-Le aconsejo que debería darle clases para así mantener sus sentidos alerta. –La furia aconsejó.-Se que es pequeño pero por la seguridad del Inframundo y por él…

Hades frunció el ceño, puede que tenga razón no solo es su hijo sino también el de Poseidón…y eso atraería a muchos monstruos.

-Cuando tenga ocho años lo entrenaremos. –Hades propusó. –Es muy pequeño, para manejar la espada o sus poderes.

La furia asintió.

-Por lo tanto, quiero que vayas al….olvídalo no me hará de utilidad…

Él estaba pensando en llevarla furia al campamento de esos semidioses pero se arrepintió ya que el director estaba ahí. Suspiró si su inmortalidad no fuera tan…difícil.

-¿Algo más, señor?

¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué? El niño tiene una habitación, comida, padre. Ya no necesita más por ahora.

-No, retírate.

La furia emprendió su vuelo hacía la salida dejando a Hades solo, no quería a Perséfone ahora mismo no hasta que se calmase. Tal vez, Percy y ella se llevarían bien en el futuro…¿Quién sabe? Miro desde su trono lo largo que era al pasillo y el castillo. Sonrió, ya no sentirá soledad cuando Perséfone se vaya, no cuando tiene a Percy.

* * *

Poseidón había buscado por todas partes a Perseo por treinta horas y aún no había rastro del niño. Miro al cielo después al mar. Sally estaba detrás suyo. Sus ojos miraban fríamente al ocaso como si fuera su mayor pesadilla. ¿Quién? ¿Quién querrá a Percy?

-¿Poseidón?-Sally dijo viendo al dios del mar.

Poseidón se mordió los labios apretando sus nudillos, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Esa mancha negra no tenía sentido, ¿Quién deja manchas tales como esas?

-Ya llevo rato, no esta en los callejones ni en la playa..-Sally respondió.

Claro que no está en la playa él ya lo hubiera sentido.

-¿Conoces a alguien que odie a Percy? –Poseidón respondió mirando a Sally fríamente. -¿Alguien que quiere el daño hacía mi hijo?

Sally dijo no con la cabeza, Poseidón gruño. ¿¡Quién!? Respiro hondo para bajar su temperamento. Tal vez fuera Zeus…No imposible Zeus no podría el no deja manchas negras el deja el olor a ozono…

-No, Poseidón…Percy no tiene amigos…-Sally dijo. –Él solo…es un niño nadie lo odia.

Sally no podía entender a Poseidón…¿Quién odiaría a Percy? El solo es un niño.

-Iré a mi reino, Sally ya no puedo hacer nada. –Poseidón respondió.- Por ahora…esperare.

Sally quería protestar pero se calló cuando Poseidón desapareció.


	3. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 3

Entrenamiento

Hades mandó a la señora Dodds despertar a Percy, ya había cumplido sus ocho años la edad perfecta para entrenar. Percy solo había pasado meses con él, no años pero más vale entrenarlo antes que después. Pueda que apenas sea un niño y que no debería pero…en la vida de los semidioses es una cosa distinta. Percy miro confundido a la furia, pero no mostró miedo. Hades sonrió.

-Percy, la señora Dodds te enseñara como defenderte. –Hades dijo-Por lo tanto, harás lo que ella te ordene.

Percy asintió siguiendo a la señora Dodds hasta la salida del castillo mirando atrás a Hades la cual le sonreía. Percy le devolvió la sonrisa. El lugar en que iban a entrenar era no muy grande pero perfecto para Percy, el pasto era negro seco al igual que los árboles. Y también había figuras de monstruos hechos de madera.

-Hoy empezaremos con tus poderes. –La furia dijo. –Tus habilidades con las sombras.

Percy frunció el ceño sin entenderle, ¿A qué se refería? Percy se puso sus manos en sus bolsillos avergonzado por no saber qué hacer, miro incómodamente a la señora Dodds que esperaba por Percy, se acercó tímidamente hacía el muñeco de madera y lo observo.

-Concéntrate…

Percy cerró sus ojos concentrándose, suspirando hondo sintió algo extraño rodearlo. Era frió y se movía como la niebla abriendo sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de sombras, jadeo asustado y miro sorprendido como las sombras desaparecían como si fueran niebla. La señora Dodds lo veía divertida como si le entretuviera el acto del pequeño semidiós

-No te asustes. –Respondió. –Hazlo de nuevo pero sin asustarse.

Percy dudó unos segundos, esas sombras eran frías y producían escalofríos en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y sintió de nuevo las sombras rodear su cuerpo, su frió lo hacía temblar pero cinco minutos después se fue acostumbrando.

-Bien, veo que dominas las sombras. –La furia dijo sonriendo. –Ellas te ayudaran en cualquier cosa incluso puedes viajar a otros lugares.

-¿Otros…lugares? –La tenue voz de Percy no era tan audible por los gritos de las almas. -¿A qué se refiere?

La señora Dodds suspiró de irritación, Percy espero a que la furia terminara de pensar en sus pensamientos para que puedan terminar el entrenamiento y así poder jugar con Cerbero. Pero, esto parecía horas y para ser exactos Percy no sabía qué hora. Se podía decir que el pequeño hijo de Hades estaba impaciente.

-Te tele transportan adonde tú quieras ir.-La furia suspiró.-Quiero que uses esas sombras para agarrar al muñeco.

Percy suspiró un poco cansado, estiro su brazos y con un movimiento ordenó a las sombras hacer lo que quería la furia, si termina esto rápido pueda que logre jugar con Cerbero. Ordenó que rompieran el muñeco de práctica y lo lanzo a los aires. Después, el muñeco fue pulverizado por él mismo. La señora Dodds lo miraba sonriendo. Con un poco de culpa miro a la señora Dodds con ojos rogantes, la furia suspiró asintiendo. Percy sonrió y corrió hacía Cerbero. La señora Dodds miraba al chico.

-El chico tiene determinación que nunca había imaginado…

Cuando Percy llego donde estaba Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas se levanto al ver al hijo de su amo, saco su lengua de forma de alegría haciendo a Percy reírse mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Hola.-Percy le saludó.

Cerbero dio una vuelta jugando con Percy. Cualquier persona estaría sorprendida al ver un niño en el inframundo sin estar muerto o rodeado de almas en pena, pero para Percy era normal, el Inframundo era el reino de su padre y no le asustaba en nada. Percy se sentó a lado de Cerbero observando todo a su alrededor, el Inframundo era un lugar terrorífico más si la persona no está acostumbrada. Suspirando, observo cómo algunos sirvientes de Hades cuidaban el lugar para que nadie se entrometiera.

Había veces que Percy se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo allá arriba si había cambiado o algo por el estilo. Pero algo le llamó la atención era como una especie de voz que provenía de un pequeño riachuelo.

-_Niño…_

Percy frunció el ceño, ¿Quién podrá ser? Acercándose un poco más pudo sentir que Cerbero se había levantado nervioso y en guardia.

- _Percy…ven._

Cuando ya estaba al frente del riachuelo pudo observar que en él había una mujer de cabellos verdes y piel azulada miraba a Percy con esperanza y a la vez tristemente. Percy no pudo entender porque la extraña mujer estaba triste. La mujer observaba a Percy y sonrió tristemente.

-¿Quién eres? –Percy preguntó suavemente. -¿Por qué estás triste?

-_Oh joven del océano, hijo del gran dios Poseidón…-_Respondió.-_Tú ausencia es funesta, tú padre está desolado y el océano está trágicamente triste…oh niño del dios del mar vuelve…regresa._

Percy no entendía, ¿Poseidón estaba triste? ¿Regreso? La mujer lo miraba tristemente, no eran avisos sino súplicas.

-¿Qué…eres? –Percy preguntó con miedo…asustado sin saber qué hacer…

-_Soy una Nereida Percy… ¡por favor regresa!_ –La Nereida exclamó en un grito de súplica. –_ ¡El océano te necesita! ¡Tú padre te necesita! _

Sus gritos hicieron que Percy retrocediera, ¿Qué? La Nereida extendió su brazo hacía su pierna y con un jalón trataba de jalarlo al riachuelo. Gritando por ayuda sintió el miedo elevarse y lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Cerbero ladraba sin parar al observar a Percy ser arrastrado por la Nereida, sus fuertes ladridos resonaban por todo el Inframundo y los espíritus se alborotaron llorando en pena. El Inframundo se había alterado.

-_¡Regresa…regresa! _

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, Percy trató de zafarse del agarré pero era inútil de repente sintió frió y se dio cuenta que habían varios espíritus observando y gritando de agonía, Percy entró en pánico cuando uno de esos espíritus se fue acercando mirando a la Nereida.

-_Dejad al niño. _–El alma dijo. – ¡_Dejadlo!_

-_Ignóralos Percy, tú perteneces en el mar. _–Continuó. –_Regresemos y verás que todo estará bien…_

_-¡Dejadlo!_

Todos comenzaron a decir lo mismo que el espíritu, formando un coro. Percy comenzó a hiperventilar, ¿Dónde está su padre? ¿Por qué no está aquí? Sintió el agua, la fría agua, Percy gritó.

-¡PAPÁ!

* * *

Hades suspiró cuando Perséfone se fue, estaba feliz no normal en él y orgulloso de su hijo por saber manejar sus poderes.

**-Maneja perfectamente sus poderes señor.**

Cuando la furia vino a decirle el entrenamiento de su hijo era un avance rápido para él. Se recostó en su trono sin hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer. Dodds le dijo que Percy fue con Cerbero y era por eso que estaba apurado.

Pero algo no iba bien, por alguna razón Hades sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo como si alguien quisiera arrebatarle algo. Y la repuesta no fue tan esperada.

-¡PAPÁ!

Hades se levantó de un salto, ese grito parecía de Percy estaba lleno de miedo. Preocupado corrió hacia la salida de su palacio y lo que vio no fue tan bueno…Los espíritus que deberían de estar caminando volaban rápidamente de un lado para otro y las furias gruñían de rabia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hades vio que un grupo de espíritus estaban rodeando a alguien que estaba en el suelo. Y oía a los gritos y ladridos de Cerbero, cuando pudo ver quien era le resulto familiar, su cabello, sus ojos. Todo, Su corazón se aceleró. Y corrió hacia él.

-_Dejadlo…_

_-Dejad al niño_

_-No te lo lleves_

Percy respiraba rápidamente, viendo como estaba siendo arrastrado por la Nereida.

-Déjame por favor…-Suplicó.

-¡Percy! –Hades gritó

La Nereida se volteo viendo al dios del Inframundo soltó un gruñido pero eso no quería decir que dejaría a Percy aquí. Lo jaló con más fuerza.

-¡Déjalo! –Hades ordenó agarrándolo.

Percy agarró a Hades y luchaba para no ser llevado, cuando al fin la Nereida lo soltó, la mujer soltó un grito de rabia. Hades cargo a Percy sin soltarlo.

-No tienes derecho a llevártelo. –Hades rugió.

Percy se acurrucó en el cuello de Hades aún asustado por lo ocurrido, los espíritus aún seguían rodeándolos. Pero, Hades seguía enojado, no podía creer que quieran llevarse a su hijo alguien que Hades quiere mucho. La Nereida miraba a Percy con tristeza pero después se fijo en Hades cambiando su expresión en enojo. Y advirtió:

-_El volverá quieras o no…además todo lo que pertenece al mar vuelve al mar. De un modo u otro._

Y se sumergió, Hades frunció pero aún sujetaba a Percy protegiéndolo de cualquiera amenaza…Percy subió un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que los espíritus volvieron a sus lugares como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Regresemos al castillo. –Hades respondió fríamente llevándose a Percy a casa.

Ese momento fue una experiencia que Percy no podrá olvidar….


End file.
